Amour de rivaux
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: Seifer aime Hayner. Mais Hayner est amoureux de Setzer. Tandis que Setzer s'intéresse à... bah des choses intéressantes. Pauvre Seifer qui a la vie compliqué. Entre un rival qu'il aime et un autre en amour, rien n'est facile. / !\ soft Seifer/Hayner Setzer/Hayner


Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau one-shot by me ! ^^ C'est encore… Allez-y devinez ! C'est… *roulement de tambour* du SEINER ! ah ah j'ai encore fait fort ^^ je me spécialise dans ce couple, parce que tout le monde hait mon chéri d'Hayner, alors qu'il est trop beau, trop gentil, trop soumis à son Seifer… xP oui, je suis folle en ce moment. Bonne lecture !

**Auteur :** Kino-Yaoiste

**Titre :** Amour de rivaux

**Résumé :** Seifer aime Hayner. Mais Hayner est amoureux de Setzer. Tandis que Setzer s'intéresse à... bah des choses intéressantes. Pauvre Seifer qui a la vie compliqué. Entre un rival qu'il aime et un autre en amour, rien n'est facile / !\ SEINER

**Couple :** Seiner et Setner

**Disclamer :** si Kingdom Hearts était à moi, j'aurais maltraité tous les personnages et je ne serais pas en train d'écrire toutes mes bêtises. Mais Tetsuya Nomura-sama a eu l'idée avant moi. Donc TOUS lui revient à lui et Square Enix.

**Rating :** K+

**Note :** contrairement au jeu, Setzer est TRES fort. Il est aussi doué et agile. Et Seifer sait voyager dans les mondes ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi je mets ça ^^ Seifer est trop cool ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que lui seul peut consoler Hayner (sale gosse, sale gosse, sale gosse !) Que j'aime comme pas permis et plus que tout le monde je crois bien ^^ (mais pourquoi tout le monde le déteste ?)

* * *

-Et le vainqueur est Setzer !

Une foule applaudit à nouveau Setzer. Le vainqueur du Struggle. Il avait gagné face à Seifer qui était directement parti après sa défaite. Hayner et sa bande le regardèrent puis ils partirent en haut de l'horloge, sur la gare, après s'être achetés une glace pour chacun d'entre eux.

-Dommage que tu aies perdu, Hayner, dit Olette.

-Ouais, surtout face à Seifer ! Dire qu'il a perdu contre Setzer ! ajouta Pence.

-Setzer est très fort surtout ! J'aurais bien voulu l'affronter… fantasma Hayner en regardant le ciel, sa glace dans la bouche.

-Ouais. Faudrait juste que tu passes le second tour face à Seifer ! se moqua Roxas.

-Tu peux parler toi ! T'as eu la chance d'affronter et de perdre contre Setzer ! se plaignit le chef.

-Perdre ? Une chance ? J'aurais préféré gagner !

-Il est trop fort pour. Laisse tomber ! Déjà que t'es un mollasson… Manquerait plus que tu gagnes ! rit le châtain.

Les trois autres se joignirent à lui rapidement. Roxas était souvent dans la lune. D'où le surnom de mollasson.

Depuis leurs places, ils pouvaient voir la place des fêtes. Hayner sourit. Ce qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de Roxas pour affronter Setzer. Il devait être fort. Très même. Il se confrontait toujours à Seifer, et il perdait ! Quel manque de chance ! Face au champion, il ne tiendrait même pas une seconde. Mais il voulait essayer. Voir de ses propres yeux leurs différences de niveaux et avoir la chance que Setzer le regarde. Il voulait aussi cela. Depuis combien de temps avait-il cette envie ? Plus d'un mois. Pourquoi ? Setzer avait mis à Seifer une défaite affligeante, et Hayner s'était épris pour lui. Jour et nuit, il y pensait. Il pensait à _lui_.

-Hayner, dépêche-toi ! ordonna le blond en le voyant rester sur place alors qu'ils partaient.

-Excuse-moi, j'arrive.

Hayner se leva en vitesse et rejoignit Roxas en gardant son bâtonnet vide dans sa bouche.

-Qui c'est le mollasson, maintenant ?

-C'est juste une fois que ça m'arrive. Toi, c'est tout le temps !

Roxas fit la moue, puis il continua à provoquer son meilleur ami. Histoire de ne pas passer à ce point-là pour un mollasson. Mot qui revenait souvent depuis que Roxas s'était montré mou quand il avait su qu'ils s'affrontaient dès le premier tour. Ils se moquèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la gare. Hayner aperçut alors Setzer à gauche, fixant l'horizon.

-Roxas, je vous rejoins au repaire… dit-il en s'avançant vers le vainqueur.

-Eh ! Hayner ! Qu'est-ce que…

Roxas comprit vite en voyant le gagnant du Struggle. Il partit rejoindre Olette et Pence et leur expliqua que le chef de la bande les rejoindrait plus tard au repaire. Hayner s'avançant vers Setzer en se demandant ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il opta pour la solution de parler comme ça lui viendrait et d'en apprendre plus à son sujet.

-Salut Setzer. Belle victoire.

-Merci, fit l'argenté en se retournant. Dommage que tu aies perdu contre Seifer.

-Tu m'as vu ?

-Oui. Il a gagné par un coup de chance. Il n'est pas si fort. La prochaine fois, tu le battras, termina-t-il en se retournant.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? se réjouît le châtain.

* * *

-On est parti manger une glace après avoir parlé qu'on a mangé ensemble ! (1) Avant de partir, tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? Il a dit que j'avais les plus beaux yeux qu'il avait vu de toute sa vie ! Tu imagines un peu le truc ? J'étais vraiment heureux quand il m'a dit ça ! s'expliqua Hayner.

-Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? C'est Roxas ton meilleur ami, non ?

-Oui, mais je devais le dire à quelqu'un et c'est toi qui étais le plus proche.

-En même temps ta mère t'a amené ici. Je te rappelle que je dois te garder.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi t'es ici.

-C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Axel ! Le pote de Roxas. Il a fait un tour de magie, mais il a mis le feu au tapis et a dis qu'il s'en chargeait. Il est parti chercher de l'eau, mais en revenant, sa passion pour le feu l'a bloqué et il s'est juste mis à le regarder. Je lui ai pris le seau des mains et l'ai renversé sur lui pour se bouge. On s'est embrouillé et le feu a augmenté. Alors on a vidé l'eau froide dessus.

-Et depuis ta mère ne te laisse plus seul. Elle a raison… Fin de partie. J'ai encore gagné.

-Ouais. Elle pense qu'on est comme avant : des frères. Je me demande vraiment comment ça se fait qu'elle ne soit pas au courant que je te déteste. Si je ne lui dis pas, c'est uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.

-Hum…

Seifer éteignit sa console et sa télé avant d'aller dans son lit. Hayner posa la manette sur la console et alla rejoindre le blond. Il le poussa et se glissa dans le lit.

-Écarte-toi ! Tu prends toute la place !

-Hé, c'est mon lit. Si je veux, tu dors par terre.

-T'es vraiment pas sympa.

Le châtain se mit dos à son rival et ferma les yeux sans rien ajouter. L'aîné se redressa pour le regarder, mais il ne dit rien et se recoucha aussi. Les deux garçons se connaissaient depuis les six ans du châtain. Seifer, étant âgé de deux ans de plus, avait redoublé une classe. Leurs mères s'étaient vite liées d'amitié et elles pensaient encore que les deux garçons étaient meilleurs amis. Ce n'était plus réellement le cas.

* * *

-Et il m'a dit que j'avais les plus beaux yeux qu'il ait vu ! termina de conter Hayner à Roxas, assit dans la salle de classe.

-Ouah ! C'est beau tout ça ! Et qu'est-ce t'as fait ? demanda Olette en souriant.

-Bah rien. Il a rit en disant que le rouge m'allait bien et il est parti.

Roxas et Olette se mirent à rire. Le châtain les regarda en faisant la moue. Ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Il leur avait juste raconter ce qui c'était passé samedi, quand il les avait laissé pour Setzer. Il aurait bien voulu leur dire le dimanche, mais il avait sa chambre à ranger. Il y avait passé toute la journée. Et encore ! Elle n'était pas finie.

-Ouais, bon, taisez-vous et arrêtez de rire.

-Mais c'est marrant ! se défendit Roxas.

-Tu l'as dis à Seifer ? demanda la brune.

-Ouais. Il dévié la conversation en me faisant encore une fois citer la raison de ma présence chez lui le samedi soir.

-Axel et sa fameuse pyromanie, vraiment… soupira le blond, amusé par la situation et connaissant aussi la raison.

-Rox…

-Hayner ! Hayner ! C'est horrible ! s'exclama Pence, en arrivant, essoufflé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Pence ? s'inquiéta Olette.

-C'est Setzer… une rumeur dit quelqu'un lui a cassé le nez et tordu le bras et…

-Hein ? Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur ! s'énerva Hayner.

-Non, ça c'est vrai. Laisse-moi finir. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. La rumeur, c'est qu'il s'agirait de Seifer !

-Quoi ? s'étonna le châtain.

Pence hocha brièvement la tête pour confirmer ce qu'il disait. C'était impossible qu'il fasse ça. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, d'ailleurs ?

Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai... Mais prit d'une soudaine angoisse, Hayner décida d'aller vérifier ça par lui-même.

-Ouais, donc avec ma Gunblade…

-Seifer ! s'écria le châtain en débarquant dans sa classe, vite suivi de ses amis.

-Hayner ? fit le blond en le voyant, assez étonné de le voir.

-Tu as intérêt d'avoir une excellente excuse pour ce que tu as fait ! dit-il en s'approchant.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu le sais très bien !

Le jeune lycéen voulut mettre un coup de poing dans la joue du blond, mais il fut retenu par une main ferme. Ce ne pouvait pas être Fujin, car elle se trouvait aux cotés de son chef. Pour Raijin, c'était pareil. Sa colère s'accentua. Son rival frappait le mec qu'il aimait et quelqu'un osait l'empêcher de l'arrêter ! Il se retourna, près à défouler sa colère sur le gêneur, avant d'afficher un air des plus surpris, constatant qu'il s'agissait de Setzer lui-même qui le retenait. Comme Pence le lui avait dis, il avait son bras gauche dans du plâtre. Toute sa colère s'évacua d'un seul coup pour laisser place à de la gêne. Il avait faillit paraître pour une brute sans-cœur devant lui ! La honte totale… Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée que Seifer remarqua immédiatement.

-Set… Setzer… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'arrête les dégâts. Seifer, la prochaine fois, je choisirai le lieu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu m'as retenu ?

-Si tu veux te battre, fais-le sur la place des fêtes au Struggle.

-… Très bien… Seifer, au prochain tournois, tu vas souffrir !

Hayner sortit de la classe les nerfs à vifs. Il se devait de venger Setzer ! Surtout qu'il avait perdu face à l'autre tâche aux cheveux blonds. Il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Prendre sa revanche et venger celui qu'il aimait. En bref, il passa le restant de sa journée dans une humeur des plus meurtrières.

Dans un autre coin du lycée, Seifer et Setzer allaient mettre les choses au clair.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir et dire ça dans ma classe ?

-Je n'avais jamais vu une Gunblade jusqu'à hier. C'était très impressionnant.

-Oui, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es venu dans ma classe, commença à s'impatienter le blond.

-Je vois pourquoi tu as fait ça.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Hayner.

Seifer regarda l'autre garçon longuement. Setzer l'avait percé à jour. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait pour se trahir lui-même. Alors comment il avait fait pour savoir cela ? Essayer de casser le nez de l'argenté et lui tordre le bras ne pouvaient pas être une preuve concrète. L'idée de vengeance aurait dû le frapper en premier. Mais non, il s'était directement dis qu'il s'agissait d'Hayner. Le blond sourit et parla en commençant à sortir sa Gunblade qu'il avait récupéré derrière son casier. Il préférait toujours l'avoir à portée de main. Et là, il n'était pas d'humeur à démentir les propos de son rival en amour.

-Et alors ? Je n'ai pas honte d'aimer Hayner.

-Quel dommage qu'il ne ressente rien pour toi.

Setzer esquissa un faible sourire, mais ce fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il sentit la lame de la gunblade sous sa gorge. Seifer n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Il savait déjà ce que ressentait Hayner pour l'argenté. Il n'avait rien d'attrayant, d'attirant et d'intéressant. Alors pourquoi le châtain l'aimait ? Merde ! Il devait casser chaque os du corps de Setzer et l'amocher davantage pour qu'il arrête de le regarder ? Il avait déjà frappé le vainqueur du struggle, alors s'il devait le faire à nouveau, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il s'intéresse à moi, je le veux vraiment.

-Tu es stupide. Tu te rends compte qu'il te haïra, après ça ?

Seifer n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais Setzer avait raison. Il rangea sa Gunblade, et commença à partir. Il n'avait vraiment pas d'autres choix, pour le moment. Même si la patience n'était pas son point fort, il devait attendre.

-J'aimerais affronter à nouveau ta Gunblade.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Si une envie soudaine me vient de te tuer, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

-Même si Hayner déprime ?

-Je saurai m'occuper de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Setzer sourit. Il trouvait ça plutôt intéressant. Le blond l'avait pour rival en amour, mais avait aussi celui qu'il aimait comme rival sur un terrain de struggle. Les choses promettaient de devenir intéressantes entre eux deux. Ou plutôt, eux trois.

* * *

-Oh non ! C'est samedi !

-De quoi tu te plains, Hayner ? le réprimanda Roxas. Tu aimes le samedi, non ?

-Non ! Ou du moins, plus maintenant.

Hayner tapa du pied pour montrer qu'il n'était pas content. Mais il accepta tout de même la glace que lui tendit Olette pour la mettre dans sa bouche. Comme la plupart du temps, il était dans le repaire avec sa bande. Sauf qu'il était très insupportable ce jour-là. (oui, oui, il y a des jours où il est encore pire que d'habitude). Il passait ses nerfs sur ses pauvres amis qui ne demandaient absolument rien.

-Puis, d'un coup, j'ai eu l'impression que je voyais à travers le regard de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était… étrange, raconta Roxas, parlant d'un de ses rêves.

-Non, mais il y a rien à faire ! se plaignit le châtain, coupant son meilleur ami, sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Hayner, dis-nous ce que tu veux faire, proposa Pence.

-J'en sais rien… Aller… hum… de l'autre côté de la Cité !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu veux allez là-bas ? fit Roxas, plutôt surpris.

-J'en ai juste envie c'est tout. Et comme je suis le chef, on fait ce que je dis, quand je le veux et si je veux !

-Bon, bon, allons-y…

C'est ainsi qu'ils se levèrent sans se plaindre davantage pour suivre les ordres du chef.

Arrivés face au tunnel menant à l'arrière de la Cité du Crépuscule, le châtain s'arrêta en entendant un bruit derrière eux. Il examina les lieux, puis haussa juste les épaules, se disant que ce devait être son imagination, et se remit en marche. Ils sortirent du souterrain et allèrent vers la colline. Olette et Pence discutaient tranquillement et riaient. Roxas était dans la lune, comme toujours. Il réfléchissait à diverses choses le concernant. Hayner était aussi en pleine réflexion. Pas sur lui, mais sur Seifer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet idiot avait frappé Setzer. Plus il y pensait, moins il avait envie de le voir. Ses idées dérivèrent sur le comportement de son rival. Bien sur qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait. Seifer faisait en sorte de tout lui piquer. Lorsqu'il lui avait dis aimer une fille de sa classe et qu'il comptait lui demander d'être sa copine. Comme par le plus grands des hasards, elle avait décliné son invitation en disant préférer avoir le blond pour petit ami. Et cela, à plusieurs reprises. Dès que son attention se portait sur quelqu'un, cette personne l'envoyait balader pour se pendre au cou du blond. Seifer y était pour quelque chose. A tous les coups. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Seul Setzer ne semblait pas être intéressé par le blond. Mieux : il préférait le châtain !

Chance.

Il aimait sa vie des fois.

-Hayner, tu as l'air dans la lune, dit Olette, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Hein ? Moi ? Non. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer, répondit-il avant de finir sa glace.

-Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais plus le samedi, rit Roxas. C'est fait pour se reposer, pourtant.

-Pas pour cette raison. C'est le soir que je crains, on va dire.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent, perplexes, voulant savoir la suite, qui ne vint évidement pas. Le blond changea alors de conversation. Hayner l'en remercia silencieusement. Sa fierté l'empêchait de le dire tout haut. Et Roxas savait bien ce qu'il pensait.

Le soir arriva plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Ils durent donc se quitter. Hayner resta de ce coté de la cité car il y habitait avec sa mère, bien qu'il préférait l'autre côté. Il y avait Roxas, Pence, Olette, et surtout Setzer. Pourquoi Seifer habitait-il juste à coté de chez lui ! Il tapa dans un caillou.

-Hayner ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Fu… Fujin ? fit-il en relevant la tête, apercevant Raijin à coté de la fille. Je te retourne la question.

-Ça ne te regarda pas, répondit froidement la jeune femme.

-J'habite par ici en fait.

-Je vois. Dépêche-toi alors. Allons-y, Raijin.

Le duo passa donc à coté du châtain sans rien ajouter. Fujin… cette fille lui donnait vraiment des frissons. De près comme de loin. Surtout après avoir vu la jeune femme de faible allure dompter son acolyte qui faisait, sans doute, deux fois sa taille et son poids. A croire que s'il n'y avait pas Seifer et Raijin, elle pourrait commettre des meurtres parfaits. Mais le duo était inséparable, alors c'était rare de croiser l'un sans l'autre. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Sinon, Hayner aurait peur d'être l'une des premières victimes de cette jeune femme.

-Pour quelle raison elle voulait que je me dépêche, en plus ?... Ah oui ! Je dois aller chez Seifer ! Elle devait être là pour lui…

Hayner haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin pour aller chez lui. Sa mère le ramènerait chez le blond de toute façon, alors autant prendre tout son temps. Il avait réussi à l'éviter presque une semaine.

* * *

-Tu comptes me détester encore longtemps ? Pas que j'en ai déjà marre. Mais ça m'est juste insupportable.

-Aussi longtemps que possible. Tu m'énerves déjà ! Tu n'avais pas à blesser Setzer !

-Hayner…

Seifer fit basculer le châtain sur le dos d'un mouvement brusque et se mit à cheval sur lui. Il emprisonna rapidement les poignets du jeune lycéen de chaque côté de sa tête avec ses mains. Il pouvait garder son calme quand il le voulait mais pas face à son cadet. Les deux garçons se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, le plus jeune surpris du comportement de l'autre. Le châtain l'aurait déjà repoussé en temps normal pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas aussi faible que ça, mais il ne fit pas pour une raison qui lui échappait lui-même. Seifer avait agi d'un seul coup et trop vite pour les deux. Après une longue hésitation, ce fut Hayner qui parla en premier pour briser le silence.

-Seifer… J'aime… J'aime Setzer… (2)

-Mais pourquoi ? Il ne se préoccupe pas de toi ! Mais moi si.

-C'est pour ça qu'à chaque fois tu faisais en sorte de me piquer les filles que j'aimais ?

-…

-Tu pensais vraiment à moi ?

-Je n'avais pas envie de te perdre, tout simplement.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je t'aime trop, voila pourquoi.

-Pousse-toi !

Hayner repoussa le blond et se redressa pour se mettre en position assise. C'était une ambiance assez pesante. Le châtain fixait l'autre garçon dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas forcément repousser le blond, mais juste lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait rien espérer de plus. Seifer ne voulait pas laisser son cadet pour Setzer. Il s'approcha doucement du châtain, mais celui-ci détourna la tête, l'air boudeur. L'aîné soupira.

-Et il te convient vraiment ce Setzer ?

-Oui ! Je crois… qu'il s'intéresse à moi… Et il est gentil aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?

-Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer… Il y a de la rivalité entre nous qu'il n'y a pas avec Setzer.

-Hum…

-Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de chance qu'on soit ami.

-On était ami avant ? se moqua Seifer. Je ne savais pas.

-Avant d'être rivaux, oui !... En tout cas, restons au moins rivaux.

-C'est mieux que rien.

-Pas faux… besoin urgent ! dit Hayner en se levant d'un coup.

-Sale gosse.

-Tu l'aimes bien ce sale gosse, non ?

Le châtain sortit de la pièce en souriant. Seifer soupira avant de fixer la fenêtre, l'air penseur. Finalement, ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il pensait comme situation, mais il la préférait à celle où Hayner le jetait directement. Peut-être aurait-il une chance avec lui quand Setzer le jetterait. Il lui offrirait son lot de consolation ou de réconfort. Va savoir. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne manquerait pas une seule occasion d'aller frapper, ou juste menacer, Setzer s'il faisait pleurer Hayner. Ça lui permettrait de se défouler un peu sur lui, au moins.

* * *

Vocabulaire :

(1) : pauvre Hayner, il a pété le dernier neurone intact qui lui restait xD il délire ^^ sa phrase n'est techniquement pas correcte ;P

(2) : c'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire ! il a pas de cœur ou quoi ?


End file.
